ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bootleg
Bootlegs 'are fake merchandise pieces made after items. They can be told apart from the real object due to quality, such as a lack of proper labeling or stickers, a poor paint job, and price. Bootleg items are normally very cheaply made, but can be sold for an expensive price. They are also often found in developing countries, such as China and South-east Asia. Images can be found at the end of each section. Keychains, figurines etc *'Motto patisserie keychains '-' '''These keychains have been around for a while. They seem to be based on the official gashapon figurines with similar poses. However, the incorrect paint jobs make it evident they are fake. * '''Patisserie Onpu - Has a poor paint job in comparison to the real figure. * Chinese dress keychains '- There is no official proof. It is theorized the heads were taken from another figure. * '''Ojamajo melody '-''' 'Although not poorly made, someone has taken the heads from Ojamajo Doremi figures and attached them to figures from the series, Mermaid Melody. * '''Princess tutu ojamajos '-''' '''Same as above. * '''Doremi singing plush - If squeezed, this Doremi figure will sing "Butterfly", by Smile.dk. * Dancing fever ojamajo '''- Like the Chinese or ballerina keychains, these can often be found on most bootleggers shops or galleries. Assumed makers of the butterfly and bathing suit figures as well. * '''Teenage Onpu - By the same maker of previous keychains, this one shows Onpu with an older body attached to a chunky lavender clasp. DoReMi_Na_i_sho_keychains_by_Carmel.jpg|Patissier keychains Onpu Segawa by GamerFromHell.jpg|Patissier Onpu figure dofsXlQe6Ar_u4NeynJARg95xPY.jpg|Ojamajo keychains 688idlar9KrXVAQHioNNkfFGx4o.jpg|Christmas ojamajos otT3qMsaV_dbtQd_bqttMQzb3ow@500x463.jpg|Ojamajo melody ojamajoballet.jpg|Princess tutu ojamajos sailorojamajo.jpg|Sailor ojamajos DoReMi_China_dress_keychains_by_Car.jpg|Chinese dress $_57.JPG|Ojamajos in dancing outfits ojamajoswim.jpg|Ojamajos in swimsuits ojamajooutfit.jpg|Ojamajos in kimonos 1 keyrings_of_ojamajo_doremi_3_by_saicross-d48ujg5.jpg|Ojamajos in kimonos 2 ojamajonurse.jpg|Ojamajo nurse 5UG48PzY9s6jhbjDNb1Kjt2Wd5I.jpg|Small ojamajo ballerinas no2h3N7vRPIPqHHKmdjdq2Ch3fI.jpg|Small ojamajos in swimsuits rSHc-ig9RDkKfUH2sHcXjlMgsOI.jpg|Tiny butterflies Onpu_key_charm_by_daguchna.jpg|Teenage Onpu charm Toys * Bootleg parara tap '- This looks like the real product, but has no Bandai logo, and misspellings and Chinese writing on the back of the packaging. * '''Bootleg sweet poron '- This is the same as the product above, but it also comes with hair clips and a comb, and where those items are listed on the set, people can clearly see that the text reading "parara tap" in Japanese that was next to it was not erased. It also has the dokkan versions of Doremi and Hana-chan on the packaging. * 'Bootleg jewelry poron '- This wand has no Ojamajo Doremi logo on it. Instead, it has Chinese writing on it, and it also comes with what appears to be silver nail polish. The instructions also list the batteries as part of the toy and translated them as "dried battery". * 'Bootleg Sweet & Jewelry hybrid poron -' Appears to come with a cheaply made star wand. The product box has the official Korean vivace (dokkan) logo on it with a red Toei animation logo on the back. * '''The Rummy Wand - '''A recolored Picotto Poron. Bootlegpalalatap.jpg|Bootleg Parara Tap. bootlegsuitepollon.jpg|Bootleg Sweet Pollon. suitepollonfakeback.jpg|Back of the bootleg Sweet Pollon. fakeporon2.jpg|Bootleg Jewelry Pollon. fakepollon2.jpg|The back of the bootleg Jewelry Pollon. Bootlegpalalatapback.jpg|The back of the bootleg Parara Tap. Bootleg wand (no particular design) Back and front.jpg|Bootleg Dokkaan (vivace) Wand (Front & back) PicottoPollonRecolorWand.jpg|The Picotto Pollon Recolor Wand also known as the Rummy Wand Paper Products None Decorations * '''Wall scrolls - These easy to produce copies may look like real Ojamajo Doremi merchandise. But they are not evident by the use of non-official (though sometimes official) artwork. * WS.png Videos/Animated *'Bootleg Thai DVD's' - A series of 4 Thai DVD's which feature all episodes from each respective season. They are unofficial due to the use of fan art and characters from Kasumin on the box art. ThaiBootlegDVD1.jpg ThaiBootlegDVD2.jpg ThaiBootlegDVD3.jpg ThaiBootlegDVD4.jpg Clothing * Mix and match apron - '''This pink apron may be cute, but it is unofficial due to obvious reasons. Yellow Hakuzi.png Accessories * '''Bootleg Nemo Backpack - '''It is a backpack with ''Nemo ''in it, and in the front pocket, there is a recolored Hazuki Fujiwara and Doremi Harukaze designed there. OjamajoDoremiBootlegBackpack.jpg Other * '''Ojamajo Doremi stickers - '''A merchandise of one hundred stickers. Only some seem to be official, while the others are from the official dress up paper dolls and fanon. * '''USB Flash Drive - These have been spotted on Amazon and much like the wall scrolls, they can be mass-produced very easily to be made of official and fan artwork. It is unknown if they really work or not. Stickers.png|Stickers Flash Drive.png|USB Category:Merchandise